Os Corvos
by anaarc
Summary: conto onde podem ser encontrados o diálogo entre dois corvos sobre a entidade Morte e o fim do mundo.


OS CORVOS

Corvos é um livro que retrata o fim do mundo. Os diálogos, um tanto quanto densos e herméticos, reluzem no final. Corvos tem em seu "semblante" algo de luminoso onde o sombrio permite uma dança com a eternidade.

Corvo Fausto: "queria ser a Morte dos ostracismos tantos. Nas trevas quais venho, espero aqueles mortos se levantarem dos mausoléus e rezarem uma missa aos Santos do Espírito."

Corvo Verus: "... Te entendo. As trevas são muito bonitas, deixa que a Morte pousa lá sempre, estamos apenas aguardando a Glória dessas missas negras como nossas asas a espantar os ostracismos."

Corvo Verus: "estou confiante. Estou meio dramaturgo... As trevas meu caro Fausto, é um lugar que os Santos por Ordem Celeste fizeram para hospedar a nós e os moribundos".

Corvo Fausto: "que alegria Verus!! Vamos ter com a Morte em breve, Ela nos vê sobrevoarmos os ardis dos seus mortos."

Corvo Verus: "acanho-me diante Dela... Seu túmulo sempre aberto nos fala à alma."

Corvo Fausto: "sim. Verus? Soube que Ela vive aos braços com o Divino, será crível?"

Corvo Verus: "certamente Fausto... A Morte tem um terço preto enrolado nos seus ossos."

Corvo Fausto: "sendo assim, a poeira que vem dos mortos é acalentada pelo Seu ceifar."

Corvo Verus: "estou ciente de que sim. O que seriam daqueles mortos sem tal Santa de ossos?"

Corvo Fausto: "eles estão alentados. Ela é o acalanto ainda que na obscura escuridão donde nenhuma luz passa nem para dizer 'boa noite' (")

Corvo Fausto: "Verus? O quê será que Ela nos reserva?"

Corvo Verus: "em toda minha poesia noturna não faço idéia..."

Corvo Fausto: "nem eu. Queria ser um anjo e tu?"

Corvo Verus: "igualmente corvo Fausto. Mas temo que tenhamos uma missão sob as mãos ossudas Dela".

Corvo Verus: "não tenho idéia de qual seja... Acredito em ti. Fausto? A Quaresma se aproxima...

Corvo Fausto: "as trevas já estão em festas. Qual presente dos mortos tu gostarias de ganhar?"

Corvo Verus: "um presente em que todos os moribundos se levantassem um dia e tomassem uma taça de sangue".

Corvo Fausto: "Eu também... E que eles saudassem a vida eterna no coração da Morte".

Corvo Verus: "achas tu Fausto, que esse presente é possível?"

Corvo Fausto: "depende do vampiro que se converter..."

Corvo Verus: "eu conheço um, está prestes a falecer depois de ter encarnado com a missão de suportar a insania".

Corvo Fausto: "e qual seria Verus?"

Corvo Verus: "ele habita a noite num lugar que não existe dia... Nem lua nem estrelas tal qual nossas trevas."

Corvo Fausto: "Como ele se chama Verus?"

Corvo Verus: "Lucifer."

Corvo Fausto: "esperemos então Lucifer chegar aqui acompanhado da sua remissão."

E os corvos, gigantes como o céu da noite, voaram livres absolutamente independentes de todos os males.

Verus e Fausto se alegravam, iam pousar no cemitério das trevas para inspirarem os mortos.

Era época de Quaresma lá.

Os mortos como sempre muito elegantes viam os dois corvos.

Fausto e Verus levantavam voo depois de cada badalada dos sinos.

Então a Morte os viu trazendo Lucifer nos braços... Ele já havia falecido.

Lucifer: "oh minha Morte... O que queres de mim agora?"

Morte: "Cristus está aqui para te ver passar."

Lucifer: "sim, eu o vejo voltei ao Paraíso... E os teus Corvos?"

Morte: "realizarei o que eles me pediram: que tu possas, como vampiro que foste, doar taças de sangue aos mortos".

E Lucifer redimido pela loucura encomendou a Cristus e seus milagres infindas taças de prata.

E na montanha escura onde os mortos rezavam lá se fez sangue.

Os mortos pela primeira vez se alimentavam.

Os corvos se alegraram muito.

A Morte entanto preocupada, olhava a cena negra e vermelha por todos os arredores das trevas.

Apenas Cristus estava com o semblante plácido.

A Morte então falou:

Meus queridos mortos...! Chegou a hora do Julgamento.

Os corvos se olharam entre si e compreenderam porque a remissão de Lucifer.

Lá em baixo o céu estava vermelho...

Todo o sangue do mundo onde Lucifer vivera havia sido carreado para as trevas.

Lucifer, Cristus, a Morte e os corvos, se deparavam com o fim do mundo.

Escutou-se então naquela Quaresma a última badalada do sino das trevas.

Então os corvos, cada um nas mãos da Morte, entenderam a missão: fazer parte do Testemunho Final.

Agora os céus estavam redimidos...

Lucifer e Cristus sorrindo, murmuraram:

"era para ser conforme a Vontade do Pai."

E lá embaixo, o mundo já desabitado recebia todos os Santos.

ana arc


End file.
